Queen B
by CCHemmingsworth
Summary: Bella Swan, the Queen of West Crest Prep and the daughter of powerful CEO's, is used to getting what she wants and running the show. When the new kids come to town, her entire world is flipped upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Facebook Status:

 **Bella Swan** _Month-long vacay with the rents…FML_

 _ **543 Likes**_

 **Comments**

 **Rose Hale** I'll miss you bestie!

 **Tanya Denali** Ugh that sucks

 **Bella Swan** IKR!

 **Emily Coleburg** We'll miss you!

 **Emmet McCarty** LOL you're the only girl I know who would complain about a vacation

 **Bella Swan** Stfu

 **Jacob Black** I miss you already babe!

 **Bella Swan** love you!

….

Facebook status

 **Jasper Hale** _Welcome party at my place on Friday, bring hot girls and tequila_

 **300 Likes**

 **Seth Clearwater** I'm there

 **Irina Denali** Awesome, are you gonna get super drunk and streak again?

 **Seth Clearwater** It happened one time last year, can we stop bringing that up please?

 **Leah Clearwater** LMAOOO he's blushing so hard right now!

 **Seth Clearwater** I hate you

 **Mike Newton** Who's the welcome party for?

 **Jasper Hale** My friend **Edward Masen** , his family just moved here from NYC

 **Alice Cullen** Babe? Who are the hot girls for?

 **Jasper Hale** For Masen of course, I'm a happily taken man

 **Rose Hale** Smooth

….

 _Ughhhhhh_

It's only been a week, but I'm already losing my mind. I'm not sure what's gotten into my Robo-parents, but the suddenly want to…spend time with me? It's sickening, and makes me wonder why they suddenly felt the need to leave their multi-million companies to travel across the country. I can't get them to come to my national cheerleading competitions, but now Renee and Charlie want us to spend an entire month together. I can't remember the last time we've been in a room together for longer than an hour. Now they want to spend a week with each set of grandparents and then a few weeks in the Bahamas for a little relaxation. Hopefully I'll be back in time for the beginning of the school year. Why would they plan this huge trip in August?

I could care less about school, but I was ruling the school and everyone there before I left- and it better be that way when I come back in three weeks. It took me 2 years to become head cheerleader and I'm not giving it up any time soon. I told Rose and Tanya to keep me posted on all the gossip back home, and I told Alice to keep an eye on my boyfriend Jake. I trust him, but the way certain girls (read: Jessica Stanley) looks at him makes my claws come out. Jessica is the biggest slut in the school-but she's one the best cheerleaders on the squad so I have to at least act like I care for her. Jake is the quarterback for the football team, which means every girl-and some guys- in our school drools over him. Hopefully he'll lead us to a State Championship this year, and I'll be by his side the entire way.

 _Sigh_

At least I get to relax for a little bit, and the new scenery is really pretty. I'll have to bring my camera out and take a few photos later. When the sun sets, the landscape will look gorgeous. The Georgia sun is giving me the best tan of my life, and I have time to listen to new music to drown my robo-rents out.

"Isabella!"

 _Or at least try to tune them out._

I sigh loudly, take my earphones out and turn toward my mother's shrill voice.

"Yes Renee?"

"I've been calling you for 5 minutes!"

"Oh…Sorry."

She sighs in frustration and says" I thought it would be fun if we made dinner tonight, to thank your Nanna and Grandad for their hospitality."

I raised my sunglasses so I could look her in the eye "Us? Cook? Remember what happened last time?" I replied incredulously. The last time Renee had us try to cook, we almost burned down the west wing of the house. That was 3 years ago, and we've had a full time chef ever since.

"Oh come on Isabella, its only spaghetti, no one can mess up spaghetti" Renee pleads. I try not to grit my teeth when she calls me Isabella, I've told her countless times I prefer Bella, but she says Isabella is "more professional and classy."

I stare at her for a few seconds, see that she's not gonna let it go, and give in. I leave my _People_ magazine by the pool and follow my mother inside. Somehow we manage to make the pasta with few issues- though it took us an hour and a half, we got it done. We called for Charlie and my grandparents to come and eat.

….

What do you think of the first chapter? I hope you liked it!

You can visit here to see visuals for the story as well as teasers and outtakes and extra bits of Queen B!


	2. Chapter 2

Facebook Status:

 **Edward Masen** _Just got a new phone, send me numbers_

 _ **90 likes**_

 **Comments**

 **Victoria Chase** Ok bestie…how are you liking your new digs?

 **Edward Masen** Eh, it's ok so far. The people are pretty chill.

 **Emmett McCarty** Yeah we're a pretty awesome bunch *sunglasses emoji*

 **Jasper Hale** *sunglasses emoji*? Why didn't you just put the emoji?

 **Rose Hale** He dropped his phone in the ocean last night… He almost cried

 **Edward Masen** LMAOOOO

 **Emmett McCarty** NO I DIDN'T

 **Rose Hale** I have it on video….

 **Emmett McCarty** Oh don't do it

 **Royce King** Ya

 **Edward Masen** Oh my God

…

Renee and I plate up the spaghetti and everyone sits down to eat. I can tell Charlie is scared to eat our food, so he waits for my Granddad to take big bite and make a noise of approval before he even picks up his fork.

"Dinner is really good, great job sweetie," Nana says to me. I instantly felt a rush of pride. Nana and Grandad used to own a five-star restaurant in Atlanta, so they know good food and I know they wouldn't lie to us if the spaghetti was shitty. Cooking skills seemed to skip the next two generations, because this is the first Renee and I have made successfully in years that wasn't PB&J or a Hot Pocket.

The next few minutes are quiet, only filled with sounds of chewing and the scraping of forks.

My Grandad is the first one to start up a conversation, "so Bella, are what schools are you planning on visiting next week?"

"Columbia, NYU and Pratt" I quickly rattle off.

"Pratt, as in the art school?" my grandma questions.

"Yep, I have no idea why she's even interested at that school. She can make her little doodles at any school," Renee states while rolling her eyes.

I turn to her incredulously, "Doodles? You mean my photography?"

I've been obsessed with my photography since I was 13 when I got my first iPhone. I spent hours walking around town, taking photos with the crystal clear camera. When I was 15 I got my first professional camera, and I've been passionate about photography and perfecting the craft ever since. I haven't quite expressed to my parents how much I love photography, so they just see it as an expensive hobby of mine.

They would never see it as a potential career though. My Robo-rents (and the rest of my family) see me going to school and coming back home to start taking over Charlie's advertising company Swan Inc. or start working at Renee's law firm. I'm resigned to the fact that I'll end ep working at one of their multi-million dollar companies, but I want to have a much fun in college as possible, meaning doing as much photography as possible.

"Yes, your little photos," Renee replies, rolling her eyes again.

"Are you serious? How could you-"

"Now now, Isabella, settle sown, your mother means no harm" Charlie interjects.

I look around the table hoping my grandparents would defend me, but they're suddenly really interested in their plates.

"Ugh, I'm going to my room," and before anyone can stop me, I get up and storm off.

….

 _ **Group Chat**_ : Clique㈈1❤ ㈍9

 _Bella:_ So pissed rn

 _Alice_ : What happened? Renee?

 _Rose_ : It's always Renee

 _B_ : Yep, she's such a bitch I can't stand it. And of course Charlie didn't do anything

 _A_ : What about your grandparents? They didn't say anything?

 _B_ : Nope, they're not the confrontational type

 _R_ : That sucks

 _R_ : Ok new topic! How's Jake?

 _B_ : He's good, we have a FaceTime date later

 _A_ : I actually saw him yesterday at the beach, I didn't know he was a surfing instructor

 _B_ : He just started last week, he's so excited

 _R_ : Em is teasing him so hard lmaooo

 _B_ :?

 _R_ : He calls Jake Baywatch now

 _Tanya_ : lmaoooooooooooo

 _A_ : T where have you been I haven't seen you in like 3 days

 _T_ : Hanging out with Royce…

 _B_ : wooooooow, so you guys are a thing again?

 _T_ : Not really, we're just having fun

 _R_ : Good luck with that, he's a fucking moron

 _T_ : A cute moron

 _B_ : I love you guys

….

I hope you guys liked this chapter, please let me know what you think!

Also, here's the link to the Queen B tumblr page (I forgot you can't hyperlink so it wasn't in the first chapter):


End file.
